Airtightness detection is required after hub machining to identify airtightness rejects. The valve hole of a hub needs to be sealed with a valve hole sealing substitute before an airtightness detection, then the airtightness detection is performed in an airtightness tester, and the valve hole sealing substitute is removed after the detection.
Because the machined aluminum alloy hub is gray, the position of the black hub valve hole sealing substitute used can be accurately identified by a color identification camera.
The previous installation and removal of the valve hole sealing substitute are completed manually, which belongs to simple and repeated operation, has the problem of low manual operation efficiency, and may also cause the phenomenon of missing removal to increase the production cost. Therefore, it is necessary to design a device to automatically remove the hub valve hole sealing substitute so as to improve the production efficiency and reduce the labor cost.